Do you like me or love me
by funnycuteangel23
Summary: Natsume is in the school Hospital because of what he did to Mikan in her bedroom.Mikan now feels floaty and can't stop thinking about nastume.Will they finally be toghether or will this question keep coming up? R&R plz NxM and RxH
1. Chapter 1

Do you like me or love me

Chapter: 1

Rain, rain and more rain! _What a bad day for howalons._ She was planning to go to the central town. Mikan sighed as she walked through the hallway, passing fan boys staring and drooling at her. (She didn't bother running today) Ever since she turned 14, every boy in the Alice academy seemed to have noticed how hot she really is. Except for the raven- haired boy who is also known as Natsume. Mikan always had a strange and weird feeling in her every time she went near him. She can't really figure it out but she knows she's just over acting. Mikan began to pick up the pace, when she finally reached her classroom she gently pushed the door open and gave her usual greetings.

" Good morning every one"

" Good morning sakura Mikan" The class replied. She then walked pass Hotaro with a frown. She didn't even try to hug her or say hello. She just walked pass without a word. _Why didn't she say hi?_ Hotaru stared at her as she walked to her seat, which was right next to Nastume.

" Ohio Sakura Mikan…umm…nice… clothes" Ruka slightly blushed. He still finds is nerve racking to talk to the girl he had a crush on since he was ten. " Umm…Sakura are you okay" He stared at the brunette who was somehow drifting into space.

She suddenly snapped out of it when she felt a hand on her right shoulder.

" Na-Ruka…" she hesitated when she found out she was about to Natsu-Oh- you- know- who

" If you're wondering where Natsume is, he's in hospital" Mikan suddenly remembered everything. What had happened between her and Nastume last night. In her room. He was severely beaten by one of the teachers after the event in her. No wonder she felt upset and weird.

"Yeah and if you're thinking about visiting _my_ Natsume, you will wish you were never born" Sumire butted in with her usual attitude. Before Mikan could say anything Narumi walked with a cheerful smile. (Mainly because Nastume isn't here). The whole class (as if planed) stopped the mumbling and the whispers.

"Now as you can all see we are missing a student in our class, you all know who, and you're all invited to visit him later on this afternoon. Oh and since the rain won't last till tomorrow, you will all have to stay indoors. Any questions? " Some raised their hand up and Narumi picked randomly. Guess who he picked…Sumire.

"So what can we do if we get bored" she asked

"Well there is an assignment for every one. Each of you has to look after a young toddler or should I say buddies for a whole week. And if you manage to take very good care of him/her you'll get an A" Narumi smiled.

"Can't I just stay with Natsume till he gets better? " Sumire begged.

"Sorry but that's all for now your buddies will be waiting for you after break. Now it's free period. See ya" Narumi walked out and everyone went back to their whispers and chatting.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about Natsume at a time like this?_ Mikan thought ignoring everything Narumi said.

"What's wrong with me? Why am I thinking about Natsume at a time like this?" Kokoroyomi said, since his Alice was reading minds. Mikan gasped when she realized he was reading her mind. Everyone turned to look at her and Sumire frowned in anger.

"Shut up!!" She yelled.

"_Can I just have some piece and quite_" Kokoroyomi read.

"Please stop…" Mikan sobbed

"_Natsume, Natsume, Oh Natsume_"

"ENOUGH!!" Mikan yelled finally using her nullification Alice. The class just stared.

**There…hope you liked it please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Do you like me or love me

Chapter: 2

_Stupid Kokoroyomi, stupid Natsume, stupid…stupid._ "Aarrgg!" Mikan screamed and threw a pink fury pillow at her bedroom door. With a surprise Hotaru and linchou walked in.

"Mikan-Chan are you okay?" Linchou asked with slight shake in his voice.

"Yeah you've have become more than a dummy, dummy" Hotaru said with no emotions as usual.

"Meanie" Mikan whispered with a sad look planted on her face. Suddenly…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Ouch Hotaru!!" Mikan yelled, rubbing her forehead with her hand. Linchou rushed to her and helped her.

"That got your attention" Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"We need to go back to class to find our buddies remember?" Linchou said. With those words the three left Mikan' s room.

CLASS B

The class was filled with toddlers and people using their Alices. Mikan wondered around to see whom her buddy was. She then caught a glimpse of a small boy sitting on Natsume chair. _He looks familiar_ Mikan thought. Walking towards the boy Mikan began to remember who the boy was. _Yoichi's little brother, Saka._ (Notice I made that name up)

"Saka are you okay?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume…gone" Saka mumbled and sniffed.

"Umm…no Nastume is fine" Saka looked up Mikan and gave her a smile.

"Don't you _lie_ to him, you _know_ Natsume isn't fine everyone _knows_ that" Sumire butted in as usual. "So don't lie"

Mikan stared at the little boy who was about burst out tears. Wait too late. The boy's tears were pouring everywhere. Very heavy tears too. I guess that's his Alice: heavy tears.

"Permy…why did you say that?" Mikan asked as she ducked under the desk.

"Because it's the truth and- hey I'm not Permy!!" Sumire yelled as she followed Mikan.

_Attention, attention, could sakura- Mikan please come to the principal's office thank you._

"Principal's office?" Mikan whispered. Sumire gave her a weird look.

"Mikan-chan, are you in trouble?" linchou approached Mikan, Sumire and the crying boy.

"She's still a dummy," Hotaru informed. Mikan then walked out of the classroom leaving Sumire in charge of Saka.

"Hey don't leave me hear with Saka" Sumire protested.

PRINCIPALS OFFICE

"Mikan I think you know why you're here" the principal said looking at Mikan who was bowing her head down like she really has no Idea why she's here. "It's because of what happened between you and Natsume last night, take a seat". Mikan sighed as she sat down.

"Nothing happened Hī-sama"

"Mikan you're not going to get in trouble" she tried to calm Mikan down. " just tell me what happened"

"okay I was in bed, sleeping, then suddenly Nastume came in. he getly crawled up my bed telling me not to scream. He then slept on me…umm…and…started well…"

"umm that's enough thank you. Did anything else happen that night we don't know about" the principal asked.

"I can't remember" Mikan whispered

"do you feel any pain?"

"Not really"

"good. I here your class is n the way to visit Natsume so you may leave now"

Mikan left the office.

**Hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter it's going to be sunny and Natsume and Mikan are going to have a little chat. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

Do you like me or love me

Chapter 3:

_What a nightmare._ Mikan thought as she jumped out of bed and yawned. She'd had a bad dream about Hotaru getting married to Natsume. It was kindah weird but a good laugh. She went to the bathroom to bath, brush her teeth and comb her hair. She put on her middle school uniform and walked out. As usual fan boys were drooling.

"Mikan go on a date with me" one said.

"No marry me" another said

"Kiss me" one insisted. Mikan just smiled and walked pass.

CLASS B

"Good moring everyone" Mikan gave everyone hr usual greetings, with a huge smile.

"Good morning Sakura Mikan" The class replied.

"Hotaru!!" Mikan squealed then all of a sudden...

BAKA! (notice one Baka)

"Ouch... Hotaru" Mikan sobbed as she closed her eyes and rubbed her head. lincho rushed over to Mikan and helped her.

"That's more like it, but next time 3 baka" Hotaru informed.

_What. _Mikan opened her eyes to see a small version of Hotaru standing up, pointing the baka gun at her. "Uh? who is this?"

"My buddy Dummy" Hotaru said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Uga" The little girl said.(made that name up)

"What?" Mikan wondered her eyes around the class and saw small versions of everyone in the class. Now she notices. "Then where's my buddy"

"Sitting on your seat" lincho whispered. Mikan looked intendly to the girl sitting on her seat. she had big round glasses, and two ponytails. she was wearing a long drak blue dress that stoped at her ankles.

"My buddy is...is... a geek!" Mikan yelled, then started crying...

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"Perfect" Hotaru congratulated Uga who was holding the Baka gun. Narumi walked in.

"Class settle down" He said, the class did what he said. Mikan was infact struggling to sit next to her buddy, but she had no choice. "Now i hope everyone is getting along with their buddies"

Sumire hand shot up.

"Yes Sumire?"Narumi asked.

"Is Natsume still okay"

"Um...he should be fine by tomorrow" Narumi sighed. "Okay today is pay day and you will be able to go to the central town today. I'm afraid your buddies will not be joing you" Mikan sighed in relief. wait a minute she can't go unless Natsume goes.

"Um Narumi sensei...N-Natsume isn't okay so he can't come and without him i can't go either" Mikan protested.

"Sorry Sakura, you can't go"

SAKURA TREE

Mikan sighed under the Sakura tree. _why did Natsume have to endlessly kiss me and touch my body in my bedroom he wouldn't have gotten himself in trouble and he wouldn't have got beaton by the teachers. he didn't hurt me but he_... "Aarrgg" Mikan couldn't stand thinking about Natsume. Come to think of it she hadn't seen him for a while. She might as well go and see him.

SHCOOL HOSPITAL

Mikan slowly opened the hospital door and steped in side. She saw Natsume sleeping on he medical bed. _he looks so peacful. _She gulped as she approached him. Mikan then sat quietly on the chair next to the bed.

"Natsume?" She whispered, No answer. "Are you okay?" Still no answer. She sighed. "I know you can't probably hear me but, our class are gone to the central town and well I can't go if you can't go, so i can't go" Mikan gave up on talking to someone who wasn't listening. she was about to leave, when a hand grabbed wrist. She gasped and turned around to see Natsume looking at her. Mikan snatched her hand away afraid Natsume will try do do what he did.

"Stay" He said it sounded more like a command. Mikan did as her said. There was a long pause. Mikan wasn't very comfortable with such silence.

"Why do you always do that" Mikan asked.

"Do what polka?"

"Ask me to stay with you, but never talk to me"

"I'm talking to you _now_ polka, arn't I?"

"Look that's not the point, the point is... why did you do that to me in my bedroom" Mikan finally asked, but Natsume turned his whole body away from her. " why won't you tell me? It's not like you love me or something" come to think of it Mikan did always think he loved her but why? she didn't like thinking of things like that. Especially when it involves Natsume. " you don't love me...do you?"

"No i will never love a dummy like you even if it means me being your partner" Natsume said bitterly. Mikan felt a lot of hatred and also like a long knife has stubed her heart. she walked away.

MIKAN'S BEDROOM

It was 10:00 in the evening and Mikan couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about what Natsume said. she had never heard anything so horrible from anyone before. She sighed. Then suddenly her bedroom door creaked open. Mikan hid under her duvet, her heart beating so fast.she could hear foot steps coming closer and closer then it stoped. She decided to peek and see who it was. But before she did that her duvet cover was lifted up. Mikan then saw a boy, holding the duvet cover, it was Natsume.

"N-Natsume?" she whispered.

"sshh..." he said. then crawled up her bed. Mikan wanted to shout but she couldn't because Natsume covered her mouth with his hand. He then removed it and slid his tounge in her mouth, sending a thril down Mikan's spine. She could feel him wondering his tounge around. He gave her a passionate kiss and then started biting her neck softly. he slid his hand under her night ware feeling her right leg but then he stopped his hand when he felt her pant. Mikan squeled then pushed him off the bed making him fall on the floor. This was her chance to run, so ran to the bathroom and locked it. She looked at her arm it was bleeding. Natsume might have scratched as he struggled with her.

"Open the bathroom door polka" Natsume banged on the bathroom door. "open it NOW!". The bathroom door burst open. Natsume rushed in a grabbed Mikan by the hand and tried to kiss her againd. This time Mikan didn't let him. She slapped him. Then Mikan's bedroom door flew open.

"Natsume come out and leave Mikan alone" One of the teachers demanded. Natsume came out of the bathroom holding Mikan's hand with a huge scare on his face (that made him look hotter than ever, in a sexy way)

"Touch me and i'll burn her"

**I hope you like this chapter... thanks for reviewing!!**


	4. Chapter 4

I have now decided to add sub headings/tittles

I have now decided to add sub headings/tittles. Thanks for all your reviews, but I just wanted to say Natsume well isn't quite planning on raping Mikan the truth will be revealed later.

Do you like me or love me

Chapter 4:

CLASSROOM

The classroom was very noisy as usual since the sub can't stop hiding under the desk. Everyone was messing around and playing with their Alice. That was until Natsume walked in. The class was absolutely silent no one dared to speak. As soon as Natsume gave everyone a dead glare, everything went back to being noisy (Some people sweat dropped at Natsume's glare). Once everyone one went back to being noisy Natsume was almost at his seat when a certain raven-haired girl stopped him. It was none other than Hotaru. She seemed to be holding a…BAKA GUN 3000.

"Don't you ever go near that dummy again! " She whispered coldly.

"What? Jealous" Natsume smirked. Hotaru then got out a notebook (she was still pointing the BAKA GUN 3000 at Natsume).

"Let me explain…" Hotaru started "…this is a one of a kind BAKA GUN 3000, it can damage absolutely anything and it is 1000 times more powerful then the original"

"Call me when you get something better than this crap" Natsume smiled as he walked to his seat.

_Oh you haven't even seen better yet. _Hotaru thought.

"Ok settle down class is about to start" Jinno informed…

SAKURA TREE

Mikan was reading quietly under the sakura tree. She didn't turn up in class today, so she felt quite disturbed about missing an important lesson with Jinno (_yeah right)_.

_Why? Why Natsume why? _Mikan thought and sighed as she turned to the next page of her book. All of a sudden she heard rustling sounds coming from the bushes.

"Who's there? " Mikan demanded. A tall figure emerged from the bushes. It was Persona. He was wearing his usual clothes, white mask around the eyes, black coat ect … "What do you want?"

"…For you to accept your next mission" Persona smirked.

"What if I don't accept" Mikan protested, "What will you do?"

"Then your punishment awaits" He grinned.

Flash back

"_Do you think he'll do it again?" The principal of the high school branch asked._

"_Not sure… There's no telling what he'll do next" Persona replied._

" _That's true" the principal agreed, "That is why I want you to assign lots of missions for Mikan to keep her busy in the night, so that we won't have a repeat of the incident"_

"_What if she can't handle the missions?" Persona asked._

"_Then try to assign her with a partner" the principal insisted "If you can't then make sure the missions are simple or medium. Something easy for someone to do on their own"._

"_Am afraid that's in possible, all the missions are challenging" _

"_Then we have no choice" _

_End of flash back_

"Fine what is the mission?" Mikan asked.

"These men" Persona handed a picture of two men. "They're part of the AAO committee. Unfortunately they've been selling illegal drugs. Your mission is to find out if there are more illegal drugs been sold by some other AAO members and if you can stop them "

"On my own?" a very worried Mikan asked.

"What do you expect? Meet me at the eastern wood tonight at 9:00 pm sharp" and with those words he walked away.

_9:00 pm? _Mikan thought. _Great. Really. Great. _Mikan sighed. Then picked up her book and walked away.

CENTRAL TOWN

"N-Natsume? Are you ok?" Ruka asked as he followed Natsume to a gift shop (_Gift shop?). _

"I'm fine Ruka you worry too much" was all Natsume _could _say.

"I just thought you were upset because…of M-Mikan"

"I said I'm fine…I'm just…" Natsume started "…sorry"

"Sorry for what?" Ruka asked.

"Sorry that you have a friend that does not know how to apologize to a girl"

"Excuse me?" Ruka asked innocently.

"You won't understand even if I tell you" Natsume sighed as he entered the gift shop with Ruka.

"What are _we _here for?"

"I need something to give her…Mikan"

"Why? Did I miss something?" Ruka said. (Since when did he call her Mikan?)

"Just to say sorry…for what I did" Natsume picked out a rose from a bunch of roses on the shelf and gave it to the shopkeeper along with a card.

"How much?" Natsume asked with no expression of his face.

"40 rabbits" the shopkeeper replied. Natsume handed him the money and was about to leave but stopped.

"Are you coming?" Natsume asked Ruka who was now looking at a magazine.

"Imai has gone way too far now" Ruka whispered but not enough to stop Natsume from hearing it.

"What?" Natsume wanted to know. Ruka showed him the front page of the magazine. It had a picture of Ruka in the shower (SHOWER?).

"I really need to talk to Imai" Ruka insisted.

…

EVENING

MIKANS ROOM

_I hate that persona. _Mikan thought, _making me do stupid missions. _Mikan put on her mission out fit. She wore a black dress up to her knees. The bottom of the dress was red (the edge of the dress). She also had a cat-ears headband and a black punk glove. Once she'd finish with her mission outfit she jumped out the window (don't people use doors these days). Five minutes before Mikan left, there was a knock on her door. Since no one opened it the person walked in.

_Where is she? _Natsume thought. He looked everywhere but didn't see her. So he put the card and rose on her bed and left. _I see_ _that bastard gave her a mission. _Natsume sighed.


	5. Chapter 5: How to gain your forgiveness

**Thanks guys for all your reviews**

**Thanks guys for all your reviews!!**

**This really means soo much to me.**

**ENJOY!!**

Do you like me or love me

CHAPTER 5: How to gain your forgiveness?

EASTERN WOODS

"Your late" Persona informed. It was in the evening and everyone in Gakuen Alice was sleeping, even the ice queen herself. Persona had been waiting for about 20 minutes for Mikan and it's now 8:59 (didn't he say 9:00 pm).

"But it's only-" Mikan started.

"Doesn't matter. I've turned off the school alarm so you can go outside…you know where to go" Mikan was cut of my Persona. Mikan nodded and ran to the main gate.

OUTSIDE- PUB

The 14-year-old Mikan walked in the pub to look for the crooks in the picture Persona gave her. She took a quick glance at the picture again, and then walked to the front counter where you normally order drinks and stuff (I think that's it). It was very messy in the pub people were drank, some sang out loud (SOL ) and some people even stared at Mikan.

"So what d'you want young lady?" said an old man in a southern accent.

"Err…umm…I'll have umm a bottle of _shandy?" _Mikan shyly replied.

"Comin right up" the old man winked. Mikan looked around but didn't see anyone that looked like the two men in the picture, well that Wa until she saw a man coming closer to where she was sitting, who looked exactly like one of the man in the picture.

"I haven't seen a little girl here before" the man whispered and put his hand around Mikan's waist. Mikan was shocked so she stepped aside removing the man's hand. "He little girl don't worry I won't hurt you"

"I'm not a little girl, " Mikan said.

"Ok you're not…maybe I'll give you something to say sorry or maybe…" the man started.

"Here you go little lady" the old man handed Mikan her umm SHANDY.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking this?" the man asked.

"Am not" Mikan said firmly

"Fine prove it"

"Fine" Mikan took a sip from the glass, she suddenly felt weak. _What? _Mikan thought. Then she fell on the floor.

"It worked"

PRINCIPALS OFFICE

"She's not back yet?" the principal asked

"I don't expect her to be here yet" persona said. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Narumi said.

"Sakura?" The principal stood up.

"I'm…fine" Mikan said faintly then fell (Again).

"Take her to her bedroom"

MORNING

_Bring…bring._ Mikan was woken up from the sound of the alarm.

"What time is it?" Mikan mumbled to herself. "I'm going to be late"

She jumped out of bed practically knocking of her alarm clock. She wasn't able to stand up properly until she came back from the shower. She put on her high school uniform. She walked out her bedroom and to the hallway. As she walked through the hallway fans were staring and drooling at her again.

"Mikan-samma" a guy yelled

"She looked at me, " another yelled

Mikan sighed then pushed open the classroom door. _Natsume? _Mikan walked to her she realized no one was there but Natsume. To be honest she was quite… afraid. Mikan sat down. She didn't make eye contact with Natsume. There was silence until Natsume spoke.

"So?"

"So what?" Mikan whispered.

"Will you forgive me?" Natsume asked while reading his manga.

"For…what? What are you talking about?" Mikan wanted to know.

"Didn't you get my card Polka?"

Mikan groaned.

"I haven't seen any card"

"Oh yeah that dum bastard gave you a mission" Natsume glanced at Mikan thighs "What happened?"

"What d'you mean?" Mikan said examining her thigh "what?" Natsume put down his manga and touched Mikan thigh. Mikan gasped.

"PERVERT. WHEN WILL YOU EVER STOP" Mikan jumped up and began to walk away.

"I'm not planning on hurting you" Natsume stood up.

"Stay away from me"

"You don't understand" Natsume began walking closer to Mikan.

"Please don't" Mikan stopped when her back felt the door.

"I won't hurt you. Trust me"

"Why should I?" Mikan asked with her arms crossed.

"Because…well …because…I won't hurt you"

"That's not a reason for me to trust you"

"Look I may not be a sensitive guy, but I also have feelings," Natsume informed.

"So do I"

"But I haven't done anything do hurt you?" Natsume said making Mikan eyeball him.

"…"

"What I was trying to say is that…I Can't really explain-"

"What's to explain?"

"You have to understand that I will never to anything to hurt you nor will I let anyone hurt you." Natsume turned away from Mikan and walked back to his seat, because he sensed some people coming. Mikan also sensed it and went back to her seat.

"Mikan-chan! You're here today!" Anna yelled as she ran to hug Mikan, followed by Nonoko. Soon the class was filled with students ready for Narumi's news.

"Where were you yesterday?" Nonoko asked.

"I was told not to attend class" Mikan replied with a smile (A fake smile)

"Are you Ok Mikan?" Ruka asked as he sat completely ignoring the fact that Natsume was sitting there reading his Manga (The manga he was reading was Bleach).

"Ohio Ruka. Yes I'm ok" Mikan smiled (It was a half real half fake smile I think)

"Oh good." Ruka smiled back.

_I know you have a fake smile. _Ruka thought.

"Ohio Ruka, Natsume" Sumire smiled sheepishly. "I hope you'll be coming to your fan club party at Central town"

"Umm…" Ruka smiled a fake smile.

"Tch…" Natsume whispered.

"Mikan we were planning on going to the central town after class, wanna come?" Anna asked (More like begged).

"Ok" Mikan smiled.

SCHOOL HOSPITAL

"Onii-chan? Where's Onee-chan" Youchi asked. He had a huge headache, which makes him use his Alice because his really mad. So they brought him in the school hospital just to stop him for using his Alice to scare the other little kids.

"Don't know" Natsume said without making eye contact with Youchi.

"D'you think she'll come?" Youchi asked while peering through the window trying to find Mikan from the crowed.

"…"

Youchi looked at Natsume, since he didn't answer his question.

"Howalons?" Youchi asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure" Natsume took Youchi 's hand and helped him of the hospital bed. He then picked him up and carried him, and went to the bus station to get the weird yellow bus that goes to the Central town.

CENTRAL TOWN

"That will be 25 rabbits, " The shopkeeper told Mikan. Mikan handed him the Money and took the box howalons from the counter.

"Onee-chan!" Youchi yelled (Didn't he have a headache?). He ran while dragging Natsume, to were Mikan was, but strangely Mikan hadn't seen them and left the Howalons shop. Youchi was about to ball to tears but Natsume called Mikan.

"Oi polka" He called.

"What?" Mikan turned around to see Youchi, who was now sniffing from his tears, and Natsume standing there. "Youchi? I thought you were in hospital" Mikan went over to pick him up. This made Youchi happy again.

"He wanted Howalons, but their sold out" Natsume said looking at the sign "sold out" in front of the Howalons shop.

"Here have some of mine" Mikan put Youchi down and fed him one fluff puff. Youchi smiled. "Have one too". Mikan offered one to Natsume.

"I'm not interested in these junk" He said coldly "I only came here to get him one"

"Fine" Mikan stuck her tongue out at Natsume then ate the fluff puff.

"So childish" Natsume declared.

"Whatever" Mikan mumbled.

"Roll up! Roll up! Buy one get one not for free." Hotaru shouted from a distance.

"Oh no" Ruka sighed as he approached Natsume, Mikan and Youchi.

"What's going on?" Mikan asked as they all walked over to Hotaru, except Natsume. Ruka blushed when he saw his picture in the font cover.

"Hotaru don't you think it's a bit cruel?" Mikan asked.

"Don't care" She replied coldly and walked to Natsume, leaving Mikan and Youchi, including a very shy Ruka behind.

"You took it didn't you?" Nastume asked very coldly.

"If you're talking about the rose and the card? Then yea I did" was Hotaru' s reply.

"…"

"I told you to leave her alone" Hotaru spoke up.

"…"

"Speechless huh?" Hotaru asked, "Good because this is just the beginning"

"Yes it is,…I don't need a card to apologize to her"

"Good luck"

"I don't need luck especially yours" Natsume said the walked away. _She'll be mine, even if it means I'll have to beg for forgiveness._

**This is a bit long I think. OO /. Anyway thanks for your reviews. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Not really a chapter

Do you like me or love me

**Well, this is not really a chapter it's actually to tell you about the upcoming characters that will be introduced later on in the story, and I also need a favor from any readers out there. I was hoping to Introduce Natsume's twin, bit I don't really know what to call his twin. His twin is a male but I really need a name for Him. His personality is like Natsume but worse. When he is introduces to Mikan he starts to flirt with her. He also acts cool. So if anyone has any idea what to name him please review your ideas. I won't be a harsh judger. If your idea is not chosen, then the name you thought will be another character in my FanFic. THANKS! PLEASE I REALLY NEED THIS. READ BELOW.**

UP COMING CHARACTERS

**Luna Koizumi****,**

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Alice: Soul Sucking Alice

Alice Stone Color: Black

Luna is a new transfer student in Mikan's class. Her introduction starts with her wanting to sit next to Natsume, but Mikan is in the seat she desires. Luna coughs viciously, so Mikan gets up from her seat, which is when Natsume grabs her arm and says, "What are you doing? I'm the one that gets to decide who sits besides me. So Mikan, stay here." Everyone is surprised at what Natsume says, but then Luna coughs out blood, so Natsume had no choice but to let Luna sit next to him. But Natsume doesn't like her . (This from Wikepidia but I really liked it so I decided to add it)

**Kitsuneme**

Nickname: Kitsuneme-kun

Gender: Male

Age: 14

Alice: Flying

He is very good friends with Yome, but is more of a side character. He mostly spends time doing pranks with Yome. He and Yome are like twins, due to their same attitude. In the manga, he bought an 'Infinite expansion chewing gum' to fly, although he can already fly. He has a dog called 'Pochi'.

He and Yome appears to have an innocent crush on Misaki Harada.

He belongs to the Latent Ability Class.

**Hayate Matsudaichi**

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Nickname: Wind Sickle

Alice: Air control

Hayate is a Dangerous Ability type. He is a third year student in the Middle School Division and he's in the same class with Tsubasa. He also has an extremely huge crush on Hotaru.

He appears in the manga

**Nobara Ibaragi**

Gender: Female

Age: 14

Nicknames: Yuki Onna _(lit. Snow Woman)_, Koori Hime _(lit. Ice Princess)_

Alices: Ice, Multiple personalities

Nobara is a first year student in the Middle School Division. When she first met Mikan, she thought of her as a cute girl. In the Academy, she is always being teased because of her Alice of Ice. Mikan is the first one to approach her with kindness and warmth, leading her to admire Mikan very much.

She is the dangerous ability group.

**Akira Tonouchi**

Gender: Male

Age: 18

D.O.B: 14th June

Star Sign: Gemini

Blood Type: O

Nickname: _Tono_

Alice: Amplification

Alice Stone Color: Purple

He is the representative of the Special Ability type. He is a playboy and likes girls a lot. He particularly likes touching and flirting with Mikan, which often makes Natsume jealous. Tono is Tsubasa's senior and he seems to be pretty close with him. He is a good-looking boy with long black hair. He seemed to gain the attention of the girls in the class because of his looks.

**Subaru Imai**

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Birthday: April 21

Blood Type: O

Alice: Healing, Transferring the feelings of pain

Subaru is first seen in the Alice Festival Ceremony. He is Hotaru's older brother, thus his looks and attitude is very similar to Hotaru's. Even though he acts cool in front of Hotaru, he truly cares for her.

**Aoi Hyuuga**

Nicknames: _Buriko_

Gender: Female

Age: 9

Alice: Fire (But later she doesn't possess the Alice anymore)

Birthday: December 25 (most likely..still unsure)

Aoi is Natsume's younger sister. Unlike Natsume, Aoi is a humorous cheerful girl. She comes to the Academy to surprise Natsume but Nastume isn't very pleased. Mikan starts to look after Aoi while Natsume does his missions, Aoi begins to think that Nastume and Mikan are in love with each other secretly. Persona is aware that Aoi is in the Academy.

**Mr. Hyūga**

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Alice: Fire

Mr. Hyūga is Natsume and Aoi's father. He is a painter and there are quite a number of artworks in his house. One of it is a portrait of Natsume's mother. He even said that Natsume looks like her too.

After the fire (created by Aoi) tore through their village, he was injured in this incident, but not seriously, yet still tried to stop Natsume from going to the Academy. Seeing that his father tried so hard to make him stay, Natsume started to cry. Natsume does not see his father again until Aoi is returned to him and they hug through a gate.

**Shidō**

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Alice: Barrier

He is Reo Mori's agent. He has the barrier Alice, which renders other Alices useless when caught inside the barrier. He also used to go to the Academy.

**Natsume's Twin (Name unknown yet)**

Gender: Male

Age: 15

Alice: Fire

After all these years Natsume finds his twin brother after onw of his missions in the night. Natsume's brother was expelled for trying to kill a teacher and for also trying to cause an explosion. He was later brought back to Academy for another chance after Natsume's mission. Natsume's twin begins to like Mikan, and tries to flirt with her at times.

**THERE! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW YOUR IDEAS! THANKS.**


	7. Chapter 7

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS! KEEP THEM COMING AND DON'T WORRY I'LL CONTINUE MY OTHER STORY. **

Do you like me or love me

CHAPTER 7:The new students

"Ok settle down now" Narumi spoke up, as soon as the class was quite Narumi went on "Ok. Now there's a new student that is joining us today. I expect you all to be kind to her". A 14-year-old girl then walked in (I know she's really 29 in an 11-year-old body, but she's now in a 14-year-old body)

"Ohayo" the girl said.

"This is Luna Koizumi" Narumi smiled. Whispered started to spread. "You can choose where to sit Luna" The whispers became louder. When Narumi left Luna walked up to where Ruka, Mikan and Natsume were sitting (This next bit I got from Wikipedia, I wanted to add it cause it was interesting). Luna stood next to where Mikan was sitting. She wanted to sit next to Natsume. Luna coughs viciously, so Mikan gets up from her seat, which is when Natsume grabs her arm.

"What are you doing? I'm the one that gets to decide who sits besides me. So Mikan, stay here". Everyone is surprised at what Natsume said, but then Luna coughs out blood, so Natsume had no choice but to let Luna sit next to him. But He doesn't like her.

"Mikan-chan. You can sit here if you want" Iincho offered. Mikan smiled and sat next to Iincho.

"Thanks" Mikan smiled again. _Why can't Luna sit somewhere else I'm the one who sits next to Natsume………wait why am I upset? I should be happy shouldn' I?_ Mikan wipped her thoughts. _Could it be that I have grown to LOVE Natsume?_

HOTARU'S ROOM

"Don't you think that was a bit mean" Ruka asked as he stared at the busy Hotaru on the computer.

"Nope. It's ready take it" Hotaru said finally taking her eyes of the computer screen.

"Why am I doing this again?" Ruka asked as he took a glass bottle of a type of red-ish drink in it.

"Because." Hotaru said plainly.

"Because?" Ruka asked

"Yes because." Hotaru smirked "Now drink it and remember it's an emotional drink, once you've drank it, you'll have mood swings now and then".

Ruka nodded and drank the drink.

"How d'you feel?" Hotaru asked.

"Well fine I guess" Ruka said unsure.

"It takes time to act. Tell me if you feel strange"

"When will it wear off?" Ruka asked.

"The drinks lasts for 24 hours"

"Oh…Ok"

SAKURA TREE

"Are you here alone?" Natsume asked as he walked to Mikan who was reading under the Sakura tree. Mikan looked up.

"I don't think anyone will want to come to _your _Sakura tree" Mikan joked. Natsume sat beside her.

"I wanted to say this earlier, but I couldn't" Natsume started "I'm sorry for what I did"

Mikan stood up.

"Sorry is not enough" She turned her back to Natsume making him get up.

"But I really am I don't know what came over me those two nights and I understand that bastard has been giving you missions to keep me away fro you" Natsume tied his arms around Mikan's waist. Meanwhile Ruka was walking around that area.

"Man Hotaru has now given me a headache," He mumbled to himself as he ruffled his blond hair. Then he heard noises coming from behind the bushes. Ruka hid behind the bushes and began to listen the conversation going on, on the other side of the bush.

"I said sorry is not enough" Mikan said. _Aahh his arms are so arm but I mustn't resist. _Mikan pushed Natsume gently back with her elbows.

"What do you want me to do to prove it?" Nastume whispered in Mikan's beautiful brown hair.

"I want you to love me, " Mikan accidentally said out loud (SOL:)). Ruka gasped at what he heard then ran to his room cursing under his breath. Nastume let go off Mikan and ruffled his hair then sat down.

"We can't" He whispered then swore.

"Why? You asked me to tell you what to do to prove that you're sorry"

"I can't because Ruka's the one that's crazy about you" Natsume sighed. _Even though I'm also crazy about you. _

"I know Ruka likes me, it's just I thought you-"

"Fine but we have to talk to Ruka about this" Natsume cut Mikan off.

"Ok" Mikan nodded.

EVENING

NATSUME'S ROOM

There was a knock on the door. Natsume was in the middle of putting his mission clothes on. He went to answer the door. Ruka was standing there looking like a mad person. His hair was all messed up and his school tie was loose and his shirt was filled with bloodstains and his hand was bleeding like he's been punching a wall.

"Ruka…what happened?" Natsume asked his beast friend.

"As if you don't know, " Ruka laughed.

"…"

"Since when did you and Mikan become lovey dubbies?" Ruka walked in.

"We were never together"

"Oohh" Ruka said sarcastically.

"We were going to tell you-"

"So now you're together"

"Ruka this is not you, what happened?" Natsume asked.

"I always thought she liked me"

"She does"

"Oh ok I'll ask her" Ruka ran to Mikan's bedroom. Something dropped out of Ruka's pocket when he left.

"Emotional drink" Natsume mumbled to himself.

HOTARU'S ROOM

"What did you do to him?" Natsume burst through Hotaru's bedroom's door.

"You owe me a robot" Hotaru frowned (The ice queen and fire caster have clashed again).

"I think Ruka will owe you best friend tomorrow"

"What d'you mean?" The ice queen asked.

"Whatever you put in this drink has caused Ruka to turn mental".

"I'll get the antidote, " Hotaru whispered. After she picked up the antidote from her drawer, Natsume and Hotaru ran out of her room down the corridor into the darkness outside. They were almost at Mikan's bedroom door when the heard a thud inside her room.

"Mikan" Natsume whispered to himself. He kicked the door down when he was close enough. "RUKA!" Nastume yelled. He ran to his best friend and grabbed him by the color and pushed him to the side, away from Mikan who was lying on the floor with her eyes clothes "What have you done to her?"

"She lied and so did you. You knew I liked Mikan." Ruka started.

"That's why we wanted to talk to you about it" Natsume yelled still tightening Ruka's color.

"ABOUT WHAT?" Ruka wanted to know.

"THIS." Natsume yelled again. (Boy he's mad).

"What d'you mean?" Ruka asked (well squeaked). As soon as Natsume heard his squeak, he let go of Ruka's color. They both heard footsteps behind them. When they turned around they saw a glass bottle with a green drink inside. Hotaru wasn't there anymore. Natsume went over to Mikan and picked her up bridal style.

"Take the antidote" Natsume said. Ruka obeyed and drank the antidote. He seemed to have calmed down a bit because the effect was wearing off, but when he'd finished drinking the antidote, he felt dizzy. "I'll be back". Natsume walked out with Mikan in his arms.

NATSUME'S ROOM

Natsume place Mikan on his King-sized bed. _Please don't wake up now._ He thought, he then walked over to his drawer and then picked up his black cat masked (It's no longer a kitty _sigh_). After his mask was on he jumped out the window, leaving a sleeping Mikan behind. He ran to the Eastern woods.

"You're LATE" Persona frowned.

"Like I care, " Natsume replied not even bothering to face Persona.

"Hmm…Mikan huh?" Persona asked.

"What about her?"

"…Oh nothing I'm sure she'll be fine on your bed"

"What's the mission?" Natsume changed the subject.

"This company is part of the AAO organization. Their next target is the academy. They have invented a bomb disguised as an egg. It may look small but it's very powerful. Your mission is to steal the egg and bring it" Persona threw a picture at Natsume and he caught.

"Don't mind if they destroy this dump" Natsume smirked.

"So you don't care about your girlfriend. If this _dump _was destroyed, she wouldn't be here".

"I don't give a damn about what you think bastard" (Not sure if that's right). Persona laughed but didn't smile.

"You can go now" with those words Natsume ran t the main gates and jumped over.

…

Later on Natsume or should I say kuro Neko, walked in a place that looked like a museum. He blended in with the crowed so he might not get caught. He followed a group into a room.

"Ok if you follow me here, you will find an egg that actually holds 10,000 bullets inside. Very rare" The woman in the black suite said. She wore smart spectacles and she held a folder. "You mustn't touch it though, like I said very rare"

When everyone one left the room, Natsume walked towards the egg. _Holds 10,000 bullets, _Natsume thought.

"If you're thinking about stealing the egg think again black cat, " whispered a voice behind Natsume. He turned around.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked.

"I said, if you're thinking about stealing the egg think again black cat…because it's mine" The guy with black specs replied.

"What d'you mean it's yours?" Natsume asked again.

"What's with the mask?" The guy asked again.

"I said what d'you mean it's yours?"

"What? You don't like showing your face?"

"Why are you changing the subject?"

"Why are you wearing a mask? You a thief?"

"What?"

"Take it of I'm sure I won't scream at how ugly your face might be" The guy laughed. Natsume wanted to throw a fireball at him but he couldn't strangely.

"Who are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing" The guy snatched off Natsume mask and gasped. "Who are you?"

"…"

"You look like…me" The guy said as he took of his specs. Natsume sort of gasped. A fireball appeared on his palm.

"…"

There was a long pause. Natsume was about to grab the egg when the guy stopped him.

"Wait it's armed, if you touch it, it will set of the alarm"

"What's your name?" Natsume asked coldly.

"Natsuke…you must be Natsume"

"How'd you know my name?"

"Isn't it obvious? We look alike. I had a twin called Natsume and a sister, Aoi"

"NO. We're not twins" Natsume snapped.

"Do you have a sister?"

"…"

"We are twins…Natsume" Natsuke smirked.

MORNING

CLASSROOM

"Ok everyone, I have an announcement. There's another new student again joining us" Narumi announced but he wasn't smiling his usual happy smile when a new kid is introduced. "His name is…Natsuke". Natsuke walked in and everyone's jaw dropped. Whispers started to spread even Mikan was shocked.

"'Sup" Natsuke smirked (Man he likes smirking).

"You can take a seat next to Mikan" Narumi pointed at the seat. _No _Natsume thought. Natsuke smiled. Sumire 's hand shot up.

"Yes?" Narumi asked.

"Twins?" was all Sumire could blurt out. Everyone looked at Natsume who was reading a manga.

"Umm…yes they're twins" Narumi replied, then walked out "Make sure you're nice to him". The class started to spread whispers again.

"Don't be surprised little girl" Natsuke whispered to Mikan. Mikan was shocked she didn't speak and for once the sub was able to teach because everyone was just surprised.

**THANKS EVERYONE FOR YOUR REVEIWS. I KNOW THIS IS LONG AND I APOLOGISE PEOPLE WHO HATE LONG CHAPS. STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. WILL EVERYONE GET OVER THE FACT THAT NATSUME AND NASTUKE ARE TWINS OR WILL THEY STILL BE SURPRISED ABOUT IT.**


	8. Chapter 8: An Honest mistake

**YAY!Thanks you guys for your reveiws! Enjoy!**

Do you like me or love me

CHAPTER 8: An honest Mistake

"Hey cutey" Natsuke walked to Mikan, who was sitting on the bench eating her lunch. "That gay teacher told me that you'll take me around this crap school".

"Ok first of all, I'm not your cutey and second, Narumi-sensei is NOT gay, he just...has the human Inclination pheromone alice" Mikan pointed out and stood up to leave the cafeteria.

"Like i care" Natsuke whipered. They both left the cafeteria and went outside. "So where are we going first?"

"Why can't you tell Narumi to let someone else take you around?" Mikan sorta winged.

"You don't have to take me around cutey"

"My name is Mikan!" Mikan yelled.

"Mikan-chan. Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko both creid at the same time."Did you here that the new years festival's tonight?"

"It's not when you girls dress up in short red dress and try to flirt with guys?" Natsuke butted in.

"err...um...well n-no" Nonoko hesitated as she stared deep down into Natuke's eyes, "It's when boys and girls dress up in anything they want"

"Cool" Mikan smiled.

"Tch" Natsuke said making Mikan giggle.

"Would you help me to pick out something to wear" Mikan asked sweetly.

"Cute" Natsuke smirked.

HIGH SCHOOL DIVISION

"Tsubasa! Did you know it is the new years eve festival tonight" Mikan asked.

"Yeah i forgot to tell you" Tsubasa replied.

"What is going on here?" Mikan asked again.

"We're making posters for the festival. It's suppose to be a romantic night. You can give cards to people you admire or prepare foods for people you like" Tsubasa smiled.

"Will you me taking Misaki?" Tsubasa nodded at Mikan's question. He blushed.

"Oh i forgot i need to visit Yuichi, bye" with those words Mikan ran to the hospital ward.

HOSPITAL

"Yuichi" Mikan smilled as she approached him.

"...He's sleeping" Natsume whispered.

"oh" Mikan sounded disapointed "I wanted to take him to the Central town today, but i guess-"

"What's wrong with taking me?" Natsume asked finally looking at Mikan.

"um...err"

"You are my girlfreind" Natsume smiled.

"Since when?" Mikan wanted to know.

FLASHBACK

"I said sorry is not enough" Mikan said. _Aahh his arms are so arm but I mustn't resist. _Mikan pushed Natsume gently back with her elbows.

"What do you want me to do to prove it?" Nastume whispered in Mikan's beautiful brown hair.

"I want you to love me, " Mikan accidentally said out loud (SOL:)). Ruka gasped at what he heard then ran to his room cursing under his breath. Nastume let go off Mikan and ruffled his hair then sat down.

"We can't" He whispered then swore.

"Why? You asked me to tell you what to do to prove that you're sorry"

"I can't because Ruka's the one that's crazy about you" Natsume sighed. _Even though I'm also crazy about you. _

"I know Ruka likes me, it's just I thought you-"

"Fine but we have to talk to Ruka about this" Natsume cut Mikan off.

"Ok" Mikan nodded.

END OF FLASHBACK

"..." Mikan didn't speak, she didn't want to speak.

"Don't tell me you're not interested" Natsume stood up.

"No it's just i didn't think you'll LIKE me" Mikan turned to leave.

"i don't..." Natsume said "I love you". Mikan stood silent. Did she hear him say he LOVES her.

"..."

"Come on" Natsume walked away.

OUTSIDE

"Hey!" akira called Mikan. He is the guy who likes to flirt with Mikan and other girls. He is also a good-looking boy with long black her. Tsubassa was walking with him. "Isthis guy bothering you?"

"umm no Akira" Mikan said quickly as soon as she saw the look on Natsume's face.

"Have you seen Misaki?" Tsubassa asked.

"err no. why?" Mikan replied.

" Because he wants to make love with her" Akira joked.

"Shut up" Tsubassa blushed. Mikan was begening to get worried, because Natsume wasn't talking, he'll normally be swearing at both of them at this point.

"I'm just joking..." Akira started "Mikan i was wondering if you wanna come with me for a drink or for a snack"

Natsume eyes darkened. That's STRIKE 1 for Akira.

"um i'm ok i'm just going to get some rice and a box of howalons for Yuichi" Mikan smilled.

"Oh how about a walk later?" Akira asked making Natsume's anger grow. STRIKE 2 for Akira.

"Oh no thanks" Mikan replied sweetly.

"Ok. If you change your mind you know where to find me" Akira  put his hand around Mikan's shoulder.

Natsume's anger grew even more. STRIKE 3 and you're out.

"Hand off BASTARD" Natsume demanded making Tsubassa smirk.

"What? she taken?" Akira laughed but stopped when he saw another version of Natsume behind Mikan. " Don't tell me you have also got the Doppelganger alice". Natsume and Mikan both turned around to see Natsuke standing there smirking.

"I believe Misaki is the one with that alice" Natsuke said.

"You're twins?" Tsubassa asked.

"What does it look like?" Natsuke said. Mikan took Natsuke's hand and dragged him off making sure he doesn't cause any trouble.

HOTARU'S "LAB"

_Man what did Imai put in that potion. _Ruka thought as he knocked on Hotaru's door. Whatever Hotaru had put in that drink had caused Ruka to have a massive headache.

"What d'you want?" a robot dog asked coldly. (DOG? (O_o) ).

"I need to see Imai" Ruka protested.

"Who?" the robot dog asked.

"Imai- you know Hotaru "

"She's busy"

"But it's urgent"

"Name?" the robot dog asked.

"Ruka"

"Wait here Ruka" with those words the robot dog went back in then 30 seconds later came back." i'm sorry, but Hotaru said she doesn't want to see you"

"Why?" Ruka asked. He pushed his way through the door and saw Hotaru wearing only a vest and shorts.

"What d'you want?"

"I just came here to tell you that that drink you gave me has caused me a headache.

"..."

"...Are you mad at me?" Ruka asked.

"Oh no i just thought since you've got a headache you will ran to Mikan your love" Hotaru said plainly.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember?"

"oohhhh" Ruka finally remembered "Well yeah i use to have a crush on Mikan but, I love YOU"

"No one has ever loved me" Hotaru said looking at ruka.

"What about that kid with the Air control alice?"

"Hayate Matsudaichi? He's way old for me and i don't like him" Hotaru said shyly.

"So the new years festival is almost up, You don't mind coming with me do you" Ruka asked.

Hotaru shook her head as in "i don't mind"

SAKURA TREE

"What is this place?" Natsuke asked.

"..." Natsume didn't say anything, he continued to read his manga.

"How come you were expelled from the school" Mikan finally asked.

"I wasn't expelled..." Natsuke jumped on the tree trunk "I was banned from this school".

"How come?" Mikan asked.

"Tried to kill that gay teacher and almost caused an explosion" Natsuke jumped back down." That's why my alice as taken away from me"

"Is that possible?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"Yes" was all he said

"I guess only one twin is worthy of keeping his alice" Natsuke told Natsume "By the way Debora misses you"

"Who is Debora?" Mikan asked.

"This crazy girl who wants to marry Natsume back in the village"

"Well he's taken" Mikan blushed.

"Yeah well you better hope she doesn't meet you or get a hand on you"

EVENING

Mikan's POV

Ok. This is  the right time to kiss Natsume. Yeah it's supposed to be a romantic night, so i have to. I picked up black and pink hello kitty top (the top is on my profile check it out, and Mikan's mission outfit), then a black jeans up to my knees. I looked good in it. I then walked out to where the event was taking place which was outside.

END OF POV

"Mikan-chan!" Anna yelled "you look amaizing". Nonoko nodded in agreement.

"So do you guys" Mikan smilled.

"Hey Mikan" Ruka greeted with Hotaru next to him.

"Hi ruka...and Hotaru?" Mikan asked. Ruka nodded.

"Have any of you seen Natsume?" Ruka asked. Everyoneshook they're heads except Hotaru ofcorse.

10 min later...

Mikan wondered around looking for Natume, but no luck.

"Where is he?" Mikan asked herself. She continued searching, but stopped when she saw a figure standing at where the drinks and food were. It seemed like Natsume because of the colour of the her. Well right now Mikan didn't care. She has been searching for long time now.

"Here goes nothing" she whispered. She walked over to the figure and kissed him. it was short and passionate, but when Mikan broke the kiss, she realized it wasn't Natsume but it was......

To be continued

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9 Threat

**Aww...School's started so i didn't have time to finish my other story chappie :( Anyway i appreciate all your reviews and coments :D Thank you soo much from the bottom of my heart! ENJOY!**

Do you like me or love me

Chapter 9 threat:

Mikan ran to her room. Her heart was beating fast for every step she took. She definitely didn't look back. Tears ran down her cheek as she ran through the corridor_. No please don't make Natsume hate me for accidently kissing Natsuke_. The thought of Natsume finding out made Mikan worry. She didn't mean to. _What if Natsuke tells him...?_

Flashback:

_"What are you doing?" Natsuke asked as soon as Mikan broke the kiss._

_"EH?" Mikan whispered "I though you were..."_

_"Well i'm not. But if you are planning on cheating on him...I'm all yours" Natsuke whisperd back making Mikan blush a little._

_"No i'm not cheating on hi-" But before Mikan could finish her sentence, Natsuke had leaned closer and kissed her. After that, He broke the kiss and winked at Mikan, who was now confused._

_"Remember, I'm all yours" He whispered then left leaving Mikan on her own._

End of flashback

Mikan rushed in her room and slumped herself on her bed and screamed in her red fury pillow. After a while, she took her small pink laptop then typed in the 'Ask RainbowSprinkle_'_ column:

_Dear RainbowSprinkle,_

_Today was the most weirdest day ever, I need advise. First of all, the new years eve festival was starting today, and i thought it'll be a great time to have a proper special date for this guy who recently became...well i suppose my boyfreind. He's a really cute and HOT guy and i just found out he had a twin, who is sort of a rascal. I looked everywhere for my um... boyfreind at the festival but i couldn't find him. Then that's where the accident happed! I saw a figure that looked like him but i couldn't really tell because the figure was facing away from me. I couldn't take it anymore so i went to him without thinking then kissed him. It turned out to be his twin!!!! I am soo confused because after i had broke the kiss he kissed me again!!! Major problem i don't know weather i liked the kiss. I'm worried he might tell the guy i really like. So i need to know how to deal with this situation!!! REPLY SOON PLEASE!_

_Signed desperate_

Mikan sighed then turned off her laptop. Then screamed in her pillow again. Oh how she wished she was dead.

SAKURA TREE

"AH!" Natsume whipered in pain as he struggled to sit under the sakura tree. He had just come back from a mission. He sighed then ruffled his raven-coloured hair. He looked at the moon and imagined Mikan's smile and her mission outfit. Now that's when it hit him, IT WAS THE FESTIVAL! He was supposed to be there with Mikan. _Great! _Natsume thought. He didn't want to go, because during the mission, he injured his right arm and left leg. He didn't want Mikan to see him like this, at least he had a reason. Natsume stood up then walked toward the school.

CLASS ROOM

Mikan hasn't said a word to Natsume in class, and neither has Natsume to Mikan. Natsuke wasn't in class which made life a bit easier for Mikan, since he sat next to her.

"EVERYONE!" Sumire spoke up "NEEDS TO VOTE FOR ME TO BE THE QUEEN OF THE FESTIVAL SO COME NOW AND VOTE!"

No one spoke.

"OR ELSE!" Sumire added with a sudden change on tone in her voice. Suddenly everyone got up to cast their votes, except for Hotaru who was... SLEEPING?, Mikan, Luna and of cause Natsume and Ruka. Those four didn't seem to be talking to each other.

"Aren't you talking to Mikan?" Ruka asked as the noise level rose.

"..."

"I see" Ruka frowned.

"I didn't show up at the festival" Natsume whispered.

"Ooh" Ruka said "At least try talking to each other"

"I don't think she'll be ready to talk" Natsume sighed as he looked at very busy Mikan (she was reading a manga: Fruits basket).

"Promise you'll talk to her later"

"What if she doens't want to listen" Luna butted in (wasn't it suppose to be sumire butting in? :D).

"What do you mean" Ruka asked.

"I mean what if she's not interested in you Hyuuga" Luna stared at Mikan.

"..."

"Of cause she's interested in you right Natsume?" Ruka asked making Natsume stand up to leave the calss," But lessons haven't even started yet"

Luna smirked. What is she planning?

MIKAN'S ROOM

Mikan walked to the bathroom to take a shower. She came back out after 15 minutes, then put on her normal clothes. She went to check if her message was replied, and it was. This is what is said:

_Dear desperate,_

_Don't go too hard on yourself. Make sure you know which one you really love, or else you are going to be confused. So i will advice you to dump the one you love to avoide breaking up from the guy himself, because his brother might tell on you. Check your surroundings for anyone else ho knows about this, because if anyone alse knows what happened chaos will spread. So becarful with your decisions._

_From RainbowSprinkle_

_This doesn't help, but i'll try it. _Mikan thought. She got up, and was about to go outside, when Luna walked in.

"Err...Hey Luna" Mikan smilled freindly, "How are you? What's up?"

"Come with me for a sec" Luna demanded.

"Where?" Mikan asked.

"Somewhere..............outside!"Luna turned away from Mikan then walked out. Mikan later followed her.

...30 minutes later...

"Where are we?" Mikan looked at Luna. They where standing in an alley. It was very dark.

"Well done Luna" A voice cam behind Mikan. Mikan turned around to see Reo standing there smilling. He was wearing a blck tank top and black baggy jeans (Notice it's in the after noon but it was very cloudy)

"R-r-reo!" Mikan's eye widened.

"Surprise" He whispered to Mikan.

"Take her inside" Reo commanded.

"I may be inside a teenagers boddy, but i'm not your slave" Luna eyeballed Reo then grabbed Mikan's hand and walked away.

SCHOOL-SAKURA TREE

"Ruka where's Mikan?" Anna ran to Ruka and Natsume under the Sakura tree.

"What do you mean? I thought she was with you" Ruka stood up while Natsume carried on reading his manga.

"No she's not and she's not with the others either" Anna panted.

"Then we should report to the principal" Ruka said, "Natsume?"

"Where did he go?" Anna asked "Let's go anyway"

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

"WHAT?" the Principal of the high school devision asked.

"She's gone!" Ruka explained.

"I can track her down" Hotaru stepped in.

"No way we need to know if she's safe first" The principal demanded, and then as if as magic the phone rang.

Telephone line:

Principal- Hello?

Voice-I want you know she's here, and she won't be for long

Principal-what? Who are you?

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

"Let me talk to that person" Tsubassa said. Everyone was there, well not exactly everyone, there was, Misaki, Akira, Tsubassa, Natsuke, Natsume, Ruka, Hoatru, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Narumi and Iinchō.

"No let my brother talk to the person" Natsuke suggested. Natsume snapped out of his day dream and looked at his twin brother.

The principal handed the phone to Natsume.

Telephone line:

Voice-Anyone there?

Natsume-Reo (whispered)

Reo-Oh i see it's me Kuro Neko (Black cat for ppl not sure what it means)

Natsume-Where's Mikan?

...

Natsume-I demand to know

Voice-Maybe you should talk to her......

Mikan-Natsume?

Natsume-What did he do to you?

Mikan-Nothing, i'm fine.

Natsume-Where are you

Mikan-He's taking me to see my grand dad

Natsume-Don't change the subject! where are you ---(Whispered)

Mikan-Got to go...

...

Natsume-WAIT MIKAN!

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

"Location?" The principal asked Natsume.

"She didn't say, but" He replied.

"But?" Narumi asked.

"She said Reo is taking her to her grandfather"

"NO WAY!" Akira said, "He's a perv"

"And you're the one to say that" Misaki eyeballed him.

"Akira is right, we can't trust him with her" Natsumke frowned.

"Luna!" Hoatru said, "She's not here, could she be with Mikan?"

"It's possible" Ruka walked to Hotaru.

"I know she's with her!" Hotaru added.

"Do you think she knows about Luna?" Natsume asked his twin brother while the other continued with their conversation. Of cause Natsume and Natsuke knew who Luna really was, and they also knew her powers were taken away from her.

"Knowing Mikan, she's innocent and clueless...-" Natsuke smirked.

"What do you mean by 'knowing Mikan'?" Natsume aksed.

"..."

"Well, at the festival-" Natsuke started

"Hey guys imai is working on a tracking device, so we need to got to Mikan's room to get something with her scent in" Koko butted in. He read Mikan's mind in class so he knew about what happened at the festival. He didn't want Natsume to know.

WITH MIKAN- NIGHT

Luna had taken Mikan to a damp prison, which was dark.

"We are going to keep threatening her till i get what I need" Reo looked at the sleeping Mikan. She was so peacful.

"Just like her mum" Reo added.

"I'm sure you'll get what you want" Luna smilled

**HOORAY! DONE! PLEASE REVIEW IT TOOK ME MY FREE TIME TO DO THIS SOO PLZ NO HARSH COMMENTS PLEASE!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY READERS!!!! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I'VE UPDATED MY CHAPTERS AND MY FRIEND WANTS ME TO UPLAOD THIS ONE SO I DID. HERE IT IS HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

Do you like me or love me

Chapter10: Goodbye Natsume

NATSUME'S ROOM

"Why?..." Natsume screamed with pain and anger "Why?!?"

"Calm down, I know she's safe" Ruka said as he watched his best friend punch the wall continuously. Natsume heaved a sigh.

"Ruka..." He started "I'm going to New york...tomorrow"

"What?" Ruka asked.

"So i want you to look after Mikan for me"

"..."

"I trust you" was all Natsume could say, then he walked out and headed to the Principal's office

WITH MIKAN

"Why isn't he here?" Luna asked Reo.

"...i don't know..." Reo looked at Mikan and approached her,"Why isn't he here? I guess he doesn't love you"

"No! He does" Mikan spoke up, "and He's not stupid enough to fall for your STUPID scheme"

Then all of a sudden, Mikan was slapped by Luna. Luna grabbed Mikan by the color and raised her from the cold damp floor.

"You listen and you listen well, We are only using you as bait to get him here. OK? So you better pray that he shows up or else he will never see you again" Luna snarled.

"We have to make another phone call" Reo smirked.

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE

Persona walked in. He was wearing his usual clothes and mask and stuff...

"I'll send some of my best students" He told the principal of the high school division.

"No! We don't even know where she really is" Narumi said. Person shot him a dead glare making poor Narumi sweat drop.

"I've got her scent" Hotaru whispered "This fly will locate where she is"

Hotaru introduced a robot dragon fly to the principal.

"How?" the Principal asked.

"By tracking her scent and flying to her location. We can see the things the fly will see on this laptop"

"Clever as always" the Principal congratulated Hotaru.

*ring ring* The phone rang.

"No not him again" The principal whispered to know one in particular. She picked up the phone.

"What d'you want?" The principal asked bitterly.

"Get the cat!" Reo the demanded from the other end of the line.

Then as if planned Natsume walked in.

"It's Reo! He wants you!" the principal told Natsume. Quickly, Natsume rushed to the phone.

"WHAT?" he asked Reo.

"Your Mikan needs you..." Reo spoke.

WITH REO

"Say it!" Luna pulled Mikan's hair.

"Ouch" Mkan whispered.

Reo gave the phone to Mikan.

WITH NATSUME

"...N-Natsume?" Mikan started.

"Mikan i'm here don't worry. Are you OK?" Natsume said.

"I'm not ok! They are going to kill me if you don't come and save me" Mikan said making Reo and Luna smirk.

"I WON'T LET THEM HARM YOU!"

"I need you" Mikan's voice faded.

"Mikan? MIKAN?" Nastume yelled, but the phone was cutt off. "I need to go!"

"No kuro Neko!" Persona said, "I don't want you to go. I'm sending your twin brother"

"NO! Mikan needs me!"

"I can't send my best student. It might be a trap" Persona spoke.

"She has been located!" Hotaru said, "But it will be tricky to get there"

"Where is she?" Narumi asked.

"Underground..." Hotaru showed the map to Persona.

"Get Natsuke"

UNDERGROUND

"UGH! Why am i doing this again?" Natsuke asked Ruka.

"The same reason i'm doing this...For Mikan" Ruka said. They both continued ahead to search for Mikan.

"WAIT. Look at those people" Ruka pointed out.

"They must be working for the AAO" Natsuke said.

"Yes and they must be guarding something very precious behind that door...something precious like...MIKAN" Ruka suggested.

"You're right! You get Mikan and I'll distract them"

"OK" Ruka agreed.

Natsuke threw a stone to distract the guards. It worked. They all split up to look for whatever made that noise.

"OK go now. I'll make sure they won't come back" Natsuke whispered to Ruka. With that Ruka ran to the door they had been guarding.

"Hello?" Ruka asked.

"mmmmm...mmmmm"

Ruka turned round.

"Who's there?" He asked.

"mmmm..."

Ruka wondered around. They place was messy and filthy. There was nothing but potions until he saw a figure on the floor. He ran to it.

"Mikan? What happened?" Ruka asked as he removed the handkershief around Mikan's mouth.

"RUKA" she yelled with joy then hugged him.

"Where's Natsume? I must worn him"

"He's not here"

"Huh? you're here alone?"

"No i'm here with Natsuke"

"Where is he?"

_"OK go now. I'll make sure they won't come back" Natsuke whispered to Ruka. With that Ruka ran to the door they had been guarding._

"He's probably looking for Reo" Ruka said knowing that when he said 'i'll make sure they won't come back' meant he was going to kill Reo.

"WHAT? that bastard!" Mikan said.

"Who Reo?"

"No Natsuke"

"Really?"

"Yeah he's such a..." Mikan stopped what she was about to say, then turned around to see Natsuke smirking behind her.

"I'm such a?" Natsuke asked.

"Where's Reo and Luna?" Ruka asked

"They both escaped. Too bad i didn't have back up"

ALICE ACADEMY- under sakura tree

"I'm glad to be back" Mikan whispered.

"Do you mind if i sit there" Natsume asked.

"NATSUME!" Mikan asked in a supprise. She shuffled to the left to make room for Natsume to sit.

"So..." Mikan started, "How are you? How d'you feel?"

"...fine i guess......" There was a long pause, "Look... I'm going to-"

"I know. New York. You are going to New York" Mikan sighed.

"Who-?" Natsume started

"Ruka told me" Mikan said.

"I'll miss you" Natsume said, "I really will"

"I know. So will I"

"Look after Youichi for me"

"Like i have any choise" Mikan hugged Natsume. Natsume's eyes widend, but then he hugged her back tightly.

"Goodbye Natsume"

END OF CHAPTER...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter the next chapter will be a bit more perveted...**


	11. Chapter 11

Do you like me or love me

Chapter 11: I have a crush on....?

It has been a week since Natsume left to New York and everyone is outside doing what ever they do. 14 year old mikan was sleeping under the sakura tree. She is very fund of the sakura tree now.

FLASH BACK- Mkan is 11

_"Why do you always come here?" Mikan asked Natsume who was reading his manga under the sakura tree._

_"...If you don't know i can't tell you..." Natsume said then covered his face with the manga and went to sleep._

_"What does that mean?" Mikan asked._

_"..." Natsume didn't reply instead he continued sleeping. Mikan sat down next to Natsume and closed her eyes. She felt relaxed and safe (...and warm x_x)._

_'This is so peaceful' Mikan thought, then let her head fall on Natsume's shoulder (She didn't know that her head was on Natsume). Natsume removed the manga on his face then looked at mikan-who was in deep sleep._

_'She's soo clueless yet...cute' Natsume thought, then removed Mikan's head and placed it on his thighs, and covered his face with the manga again._

END OF FLASK BACK

"OI!!!!!!!!!!! MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsubassa yelled making Mikan jump.

"Tsubassa" Mikan said half sleepy.

"D'you miss Natsume?" Akira asked as he put his arm around Mikan's shoulders.

"I guess so" Mikan replied.

"I'm sure he is missing you too" Hayate smiled sweetly to calm Mikan down.

"Doubt it" Kitsuneme said.

"SHUT UP" Tsubassa told Kitsuneme.

"sorry" Kitsuneme apologised, and bowed to Mikan.

"Where's Natsuke?" Mikan asked.

"Why do you want to know" Tsubassa asked.

"I'm suppose to be finishing a project with him!" Mikan got up quickly and dusted her skirt. Mikan shook herself and ran to the library.

"Sorry" Mikan said every time she almost tripped someone over, while she was running. She got to a point when she saw the library and walked in. The library was a big place in the academy you could get lost inside. Mikan went to the librarian.

"Um...excuse me but have you seen a boy with-" Mikan started.

"Raven-coloured hair, deep red eyes and a stud?" The librarian told Mikan.

"Err...Yes".

" He never left the library. Stayed here from 6am till...3:30pm" The librarian whispered.

"Really?"

"Yes and you can find him in the 'C' section"

"Thanks" Mikan said then walked away to the 'C' section. She saw Natsuke readinga book. She walked to him.

"What are you doing here?" Natsuke asked.

"I'm here to finish our assignment" Mikan responded quietly.

"Almost finish" Natsuke said proudly. Mikan sat down impressed.

"so you OK?"

"Yeah i guess" Mikan replied.

"I sure do miss going on missions"

"If you want your alice back why don't you ask for it" Mikan said as she picked up one of the books on the table.

"It's not that easy"

"Why not?"

"Because...they will never trust me with my alice"

"I'm sure they will give it back to you" Mikan said calmly, "I think you need to rest. Let's go".

"Sure i've finished anyway" Natsuke stood up to leave, but before they both left, Natsuke put all they books away.

NEXT DAY

"Oh no!I'm going to be late!" Mikan whispered as she ran through the corridor making sure she doesn't trip anyone over. She looked at he watch again. She was already 15 minutes late.

3...2...1... Mikanburst through the door yelling 'SORRY I'M LATE'. Everyone stared at her.

"Don't worry Jinno-sensei is not here yet he must be running late" Sumire laughed, but everyone ignored her and went back to their usual talking and chatting and using their alices. Mikan looked at her old seat and saw natsuke sitting on it (the seat was when Mikan was sitting nest to Natsume). Mikan walked to him.

"Hey" She said.

"Sup!" Natsuke smirked. Mikan sat down next to him.

25 minutes later...

"D'you wanna go out?" Natsuke whispered to Mikan. Jinno-sensei was teaching math, so he had to whisper.

"what?" Mikan asked.

"I love you" Natsuke said jokingly.

"Natsuke are you OK?" Mikan asked a bit worried. Natsuke put his arms around Mikan and smirked. He then leaned foward, closer to her ear.

"If you want me, you got me" He whispered in her ear.

"Huh?" Mikan asked.

"P.S..." Natsuke whispered again then planted a kiss on Mikan's ear making Mikan blush.

"NATSUKE!" Jinno-sensei yelled with rage!!!

"Kiss my ass!" Natsuke replied.

_Attention, attention! Can Natsuke Hyuuga please come to the principals office._

Natsuke stood up to leave the classroom, but before he did he put his middle finger up at Jinno, making Jinno frown (in anger of cause:D) .

OUTSIDE

"Hotaru your words don't make any sense" Mikan pouted.

" I said that means he likes you!" Hotaru spoke.

"But...he knows I'm with Natsume" Mikan walked along-side Hotaru.

"Is Natsume here?" Hoaru asked.

"No but-"

"But Nothing dummy...he likes you and that's it" hotaru said then walked away to meet with Ruka.

"He likes me?" Mikan asked nobody.

"Oi!" a voice yelled from behind Mikan. She turned around and saw Natsuke. Her heart started beating.

"Natsuke?"

"Come with me" He demanded.

SAKURA TREE

Natsuke jumped on a branch of the Sakura tree. Mikan looked at him.

"What will you do if i told you i have my alice back" Natsuke smirked.

"You a apologised?"

"Nope! Why should I?"

Mikan looked at Natsuke in a weird way. Knowing Natsuke just for a few days, Mikan was capable to know Natsukeis not that type of guy to apologise to anyone.

"It's because my brother is not here. I need to take his place for missions"

"Oh ok" Mikan frowned.

"What? cheer up!" Natsuke dropped from the branch and landed on his feet, he then lifted Mikan's face, "I'm not that bad am I?"

Mikan stuck her tounge out.

"But i'm not who you think i am" Mikan smiled.

"Whatever"

EVENING- Mikans Bedroom

Mikan put on the remaining of her mission outfit, then jumped out of the window leaving it open. She ran across the academy towards the eastern woods.

EASTERN WOODS

"Where's Persona?"a girl from the dangerous ability group called Airi asked.

"Yeah! He told us to be here at 9:00. We're here aren't we?" A boy with a cloak and a red mask on his face spoke.

"I say we get out f here" The twins both spoke at the same time.

"NO!" A persona look alike boomed. He was 14 years old and the leader of the group, "No one moves! Not until we figure out where He is".

"Well we are waiting!.!" Suru (a girl from the dangerous ability group) frowned.

Mikan ran towards them panting.

"So what's the mission?" she asked.

"We don't know" The boy with the black cloak answered.

"I know where he is" Natsuke got up from his resting place which was under a random tree.

"Where?" The leader asked.

"Don't you get it?" Natsuke said, "This is our mission!"

Everyone looked dumbfounded except the leader of cause.

"Speak sense Hyuuga" The leader also known as kiyoshi demmanded.

Natsuke picked up a stone then threw it soo far (A//I probably forgot to mention that Natsuke was a good thrower), then it hit a barrier.

"What the-?" Masakazu- one of the twins said.

"As i was saying, our task is to go through the night without killing each other" Natsuke drew everyone attention back to him.

"But why us? there are others in the dangerous ability group" Suru asked confused, but Natsuke ignored her and carried on...

"We need shelter and fire and possibly food" He said.

"Looking at the weather it seems it might rain" Kiyoshi thought.

15 MINUTES LATER

"Mikan you look cold" Airi whispered. It was cold and dark outside and the rain is ver heavy.

"I'm fine. I'll go and get some more fire wood" Mikan smiled sweetly and left. She stopped when she saw some fire wood on the ground and picked them up. Then went back to the tent and started the fire. Natsuke walked to her and used his alice to help Mikan. Mikan shivered because she was still cold, then she stood up to face Natsuke.

"Since when did you become the braniac?" Mikan looked at Natsuke who was crouched by the fire making sure it's the right temperature.

"..."

"I mean how did you know this was a test?"

"It's easy. I once worked with the AAO committee and we had tests like these almost everyday" He replied.

"How come you came back to the academy?" Mikan asked again.

"I couldn't work with the AAO anymore plus i miss my sister"

Mikan smiled and rubbed her hands together (She was still cold). Natsuke got up and hugged her. Mikan blushed.

MIKANS POV

what the heck is he doing? Hugging me? I felt my heart beating very fast. I was scared. He tightened his arms around me. I felt warm. It felt like Natsume was hugging me. It really did. It reminded me how i miss him so much. I'll do anything for him...

END OF POV

Natsuke broke the hug. Mikan blushed more as their eyes met. Natsuke leaned in it looked like he was...about to kiss Mikan. Mikan gulped. Then Natsuke realised what he was about to do and paused. He smirked then walked away saying...

"Cute"

Mikan heaved a sigh.

WITH NATSUKE

What was i doing she's not mine. ahh. I don't like her do i?

"This can only mean i have a crush on Mikan"

TO BE CONTINUED

**YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!! LUV THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS GUYS FOR UR REVEIWS PLZ FELL FREE TO REVEIW THIS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Readers i don't think i'll be able to continue my other fanfic story but i'm still trying!! SO please reveiw to keep me going i'll appreciate it! Thanks. ENJOY!!!**

Do you like me or love me

CHAPTER 12 : "A ROOM MATE?"

...**8 months later**...

FLASH BACK

"_I can't believe that bastard is back! He didn't call, message or write to me, and now he's BACK? I hate him so much. What if he fell in love with someone else when he left. What if he isn't interested anymore. Does he hate me now? I don't know. How i wish he could have told me about him: coming back_!" The beautiful brunette walked in a teddy bear shop that was recently opened in the academy. She sighed as she walked to shelves full with little bears. Meanwhile Natsuke was walking right outside the shop. He stopped when he saw Mikan and walked in the shop. Mikan smiled and picked up a sakura bear from the shelf.

"Hey Natsu- wha?" Mikan said in shock as she starred at the scars on Natsuke's arms. He was wearing a black short-sleeved shirt and black baggy jeans. He glared at her and said:

"He's back!" He spat. Mikan nodded to show that she knew. They both stared at each other for a while. Mikan sighed and dropped the bear on the shelf. She knew she had no choise but to see Natsume.

"Go! He's with the principal!" Natsuke told Mikan then left. Mikan frowned and ran out of the shop towards the school building.

_"I AM GOING TO KILL THAT DUMMY! WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? NOT CALLING OR ANSWERING MY CALLS? HE IS GOING TO PAY!" _Mikan thought to herself and pushed open the door that led to the principlas' office. She gasped when she realised she shouldn't have done that. There he was. Natsume. He turned around swiftly and starred at Mikan. His crimson eyes- _Guren no Kimi_(crimson lotus)- met with Mikans'. There was another girl next to Natsume, who was also starring at Mikan. She had black hair tied up in a bun and black eyes too. The principal stood up.

"Do you mind Miss Sakura?" The principal asked. Mikan bowed in respect.

"May i please talk to Natsume?" Mikan whispered. Her heart stopped just for a second, as soon as she said his name. Natsume got up and walked outside. Mikan followed him and closed the door behind her. There was a very long pause...

"Why didn't you call? i was so worried!" Mikan broke the silence between them. Natsume looked at Mikan. There was a long silence between them.

"If that's it?" Natsume broke the slilence and was about to walk away when Mikan grabbed his hand,

"YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Mikan yelled. Natsume snatched his hand away.

"Don't call me an idiot bitch" Mikan blanked out after what Natsume had said. He had swore at her. He had crossed the line. Could this be it? ARE THE FINALY OVEr?

END OF FLASH BACK- EVENING

Narumi sweat dropped. He had been stuck with Natsume and Mikan for the past hour, how ever Natsume was reading one of his favourite manga. Mikan's eyes widened! Tears dropped down her face.

"Mikan! Calm down" Narumi said hoping Mikan will calm down.

"I don't want to share a room with that idiot, dum, stupid, insensitive, jerk, soon-to-be, used-to-be, unbelievable, thinks- he's-all- that, annoying, embarrasing peice of-"

"Mikan!" Narumi smiled, "You are sharing wether you like it or not!"

Mikan ran out to who knows where. Natsume stood up and yawned. He starred at his manga for a while. Narumi walked to him and whispered in his ear: "Go have fun and sleep"

Natsume glared at him and walked out coolly. You could tell he was pissed. Mean while Mikan was in her room sobbing in her pillow. Her eyes were full of tears. Natsume then walked in and sat on the bed Mikan was crying on. He laid his back on the bed and smiled.

"Not big, but ok" He said as he examined the room. Mikan got up and looked at him and frowned.

"I hate you!" she murmured.

"Real childish!" Natsume got up and took of his shirt and laid back on the bed, "You'll take the couch, i'll take the bed". Mikan frowned, got up and sat on the couch. Natsume smiled and walked in the bath room to bath...15 minutes later... Natsume walked in the room with his body dripping wet. He was wearing his jeans and his hair was dripping water on the nice carpet Mikan always loved. He looked really sexy. He glanced around the room and found Mikan sleeping on the couch. She looked so peacful. (A/N: SHE SURE DID). Natsume dried himself with his towel and walked to Mikan and picked her up bridal style and placed her on the bed and tucked her in. She gently twirled to the left side on the bed, where Natsume could see her sleeping face. He sighed and walked to the couch to catch some zzzZZZZ's.

NEXT DAY- Saturday (No school)

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mikan yawed. She looked around her and got out of bed. _How did i get on my bed? _Mikan wondered, hoping to see Natsume and hear him complain about how loud she snored or something. With no luck of finding him, she went to bath. After a while she came back and met Natsume standing near the door.

"Natsume-"

"Polka you are still half-naked" He turned around to let her have her privacy. Mikan screamed and threw a fluffy pillow at Natsume. She went back in the bathroom and got change. When she came back in the room-wearing a short dress white a light blue up to her knees- she saw Natsume with the girl that she had saw earlier in the principals office. Mikan smiled at the girl.

"Oh you didn't tell me that you had a freind coming over Natsume! Hi i'm Mikan" Mikan stretched foward her hand to shake the girls' hand.

"Yuki" the girl smiled polietly and took Mikan's hand-shake offer. Natsume then walked out without saying anything but all of a sudden stopped and turned to look at Mikan.

"Yuki, lets go" He said emotionless. Yuki nodded and waved at Mikan then left with Natsume. Mikan frowned and ran off to breakfast.

HOSPITAL

"When will he come?" The little boy with raven-coloured hair asked Mikan. She had just finish eating and had to visit Youichi. Youichi was getting ready to leave the hospital with Mikan, who was helping him change his sleeping clothes into his outting clothes (A/N: Youichi is 7 years old).

"He seems busy." Mikan smiled. Then suddenly a robot nurse came in. It waited for Mikan to finish changing Youichi, before it took youichi to the breakfast room. Mikan got up from her chair and started changing his hospital bed- sheet. Natsume walked in.

"Youichi-" Natsume started, but stopped when he saw Mikan. Mikan turned around in shock. Natsume was covered in scars and his shirt had blood on it. Well he was wearing a light red half- sleeved shirt and the usual jeans. He didn't move an inch from where he was standing. He hated Mikan seeing him hurt and injured, well when they used to date, i think. Mikan didn't show any sign of concern but she certainly felt bad for him.

"He's gone for break fast" Mikan whispered. She looked at Natsume hoping he would tell her what had happened to him. She was the one who usually helped him with his injuries.

"Tell him i'll pick him later" Natsume said then walked away. Mikan ran out the door to look for Hotaru or Anna or Nonoko or anyone to tell her what had happened. She searched all around the school but couldn't find anyone. Then finaly, she found Ruka standing infront of Hotaru's bedroom door.

"RUKA!...RU-KA" Mikan panted, since she had been running around looking for someone she can talk to. Ruka turned to Mikan and blushed.

"Err... Mikan! I'm not...er...here for Hotaru...or anything" Ruka hesitated.

"It doesn't matter, i'm here for what happened to Natsume" Mikan held onto Ruka's shoulders. Hotaru suddenly came outside to meet with Mikan and Ruka.

"They had a fight" Hotaru said coldly, " 'The twins' ". Mikan's eyes widened.

"They both used their alices and some action" Ruka frowned.

"What was the fight about?" She asked scared.

"Can't say! I have no idea" Ruka admitted. Mikan sighed and ran away again (A/N: TOO MUCH RUNNING MIKAN).

Mikan continued to run to the Sakura tree. She knew she would meet Natsuke there. She can now maybe get some more infomation on wha had happened with the twins. Mikan stopped and panted when she saw a sleeping Natsuke on the floor under the tree. Mikan also saw scars on him, but they were less than the ones Natsume had. Natsuke's ones seemed much painful. Mikan went over to Natsuke and woke him and slapped him.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Mikan yelled waking Natsuke up. Well the slap was enough to wake him up. Mikan was allowed to do anything to Natsuke because he allowed it. Mikan sat down next to him.

"What d'you mean?" Natsuke asked confused.

"HAVING A FIGHT WITH NATSUME?" She yealled again.

"Stay out of it" Natsuke warned Mikan and he sat up straight.

"Why? Can't you see he's injured and so are you?" Mikan wept. Natsuke starred at Mikan. They had been connecting for the past few months when Natsume was away. Mikan would always tell Natsuke about her problems or anything else.

"....Do you still have feelings for him?" Mikan didn't speak, until she stopped weeping.

"I don't know!" Mikan admitted, "What if i still do?"

"You are going to be hurt again"

"That's still not a reason for fighting" Mikan explained.

"Listen, it's nothing we can't handle, trust me!"

...................................................................................NIGHT TIME FELL......................................................................

Mikan was now washing a plate in the sink just outside the bathroom. Natsume walked out of the bathroom. He walked to Mikan. She looked up at him wondering why he had stopped.

"Polka- I mean... Mikan. Do you hate me?" He asked. His eyes were still cold and his face was emotionless. Mikan stood up straight.

"Wha...I...I...what?" Mikan spoke softly. Natsume tied his arms around Mikan's chest. She could feel his breath on her neck.

"When i came back...you looked dissapointed"

"I was scared. I thought you would have forgotten about me" Mikan whispered softly. Natsume pressed his lips n Mikans' neck. He starting bitting gently on her neck. Mikan blushed.

"I didn't mean to swear at you, I was just pissed at Persona" He murmured against her neck. Mikan couldn't resist him. She tilted her head back for more neck room for Natsume.

"Now that i'm here, as your room mate. You can count on me" He smiled.

**DOne Reveiw please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS! I COULDN'T KEEP NATSUME AWAY FROM MIKAN!**


End file.
